The White Knight and the Dark Prince
by KiltedPineapple
Summary: A/U - This story is based on a dream that I had. Literally. I had to make it an alternate universe because it is not completely accurate to the series - so please do not hate me for there being key elements that are different from the show. I have done my best to honor the key characters like the Winchesters and Castiel. Everything else was created while I slept.


Abigail sat trembling in the back of a jet black 1967 Chevy Impala. Her head was pounding and she could feel the stickiness of the blood that was drying down the side of her face. She was so familiar with this car. Knowing what was happening to her now it helped to think of nicer times. Sam had cuffed her in to the back seat and gone off somewhere. Part of her was more frightened without him there even though she knew it really wasn't Sam. It looked like Sam and even sounded like Sam, but Sam Winchester was not an evil man. The being that possessed him though was as evil as they come. The Father of Evil. The Father of Lies. How Lucifer had managed to gain access to Sam's body was confusing. Usually the Winchester boys were more prepared for attacks and would always set up traps to protect themselves from evil, but Sam must have been really out of it to be caught so off guard.

Abby thought back to her first time in that back seat with Sam's older brother Dean. They were so young back then and the memory felt like it had taken place a thousand years before. So much had happened since then; her father dying, John sacrificing himself for Dean, and of course the apocalypse. It broke her heart seeing Castiel so unsure in his human form. Thinking of those events made her snap back to the present. She needed to keep her head about her if she was ever going to get away from Sam. Abby knew that Dean would struggle between saving her and saving Cas and in the end, Cas was more important but Dean had a way of trying to save everyone. Cas was key to ending this current war with the angels and in the end if it meant her life for his she would gladly give hers up.

As she tugged at the cuffs, the driver side door opened and Sam sat down. He turned and smiled at her, that familiar smile but an unfamiliar look in his eyes. It truly was not Sam in there. "Calm down, beautiful. I am back. I know you missed me, right?"

Abigail looked at Sam and scowled, "Why are you doing this? If you wanted Dean so badly why not just go after him? Why do all this?"

"So many questions, little one. You know all too well it is not Dean I seek. And he would never easily give me what I do want. If I cannot have Castiel then you are his next great love. And this shell - Sam, Dean feels oh so protective of his baby brother. Oh, and this car." he reaches out and pats the dashboard. "Repugnant humans. He'll come for you because he is predictable and when he does, I will get what I seek." Sam turned and started the car. A shiver ran down her spine and she knew things were going to get ugly. God was gone, the angels were all cast out of heaven and living here on earth, Castiel was human and the Winchesters were separated. There was no easy way to deal with this and death may be a more welcome solution than fighting.

TWO DAYS EARLIER

Castiel walked into the motel room first, head hung low. Dean entered behind him followed by Abigail and Sam. Sam closed the door behind them and found a place to lean. The sounds coming from outside were a strange mix of horror and silence. Seeing fire rain from the skies and knowing it was angels gave them all an incredibly eerie feeling.

Cas sat on one of the full size beds never looking up. Dean wanted to say something, anything to make his friend feel better but there was nothing to be said. Cas was human and that sense of abandonment was too great for Dean to ever comfort. Sam looked at his brother. He couldn't hide the fear in his eyes and they were entirely unsure what to do. All hell had broken loose and heaven was the cause. The pressure on his eyes from how tired he'd become was more than Sam could deal with.

"I'm going to my room. I need sleep." Sam finally spoke.

"You should sleep in here with us. We're not safe." Dean said in his brotherly tone.

"No. I'll be fine. I'll set my traps. I just want to sleep, Dean. I'll see you guys in the morning." He tried to smile at Abigail but it didn't really come across that way. She understood as she felt the same. Sam walked out into the hall clutching his bag in one hand and his room key in the other. How they'd even gotten a motel room was beyond comprehension but he was thankful he'd be able to rest his eyes and maybe his brain for a few hours.

As he entered his room, he noticed a figure standing by the window. Sam froze. He wanted to reach for a weapon, anything to protect himself but before he had a chance he was pulled into the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Abigail sat next to Cas trying to make him snap out of his funk. There was nothing that could be said so she felt like he needed to know she loved him and would be there no matter what. They were all exhausted and needed sleep. Abby helped Dean pull off Castiel's trench coat and shoes and laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. Dean smiled at Abby, reaching up and embracing her cheek. How he wished they had another life together. The house, the kids, the white picket fence would all be glorious and instead they spent their time together fighting evil and watching each other's back. Life had never been fair to the Winchester's and right now Dean was just thankful she cared enough to stay and fight by his side.

They changed into night clothes fearing a shower would leave Cas vulnerable and crawled into bed together. As the screams from outside faded into a distant sound they were uncomfortably growing used to, Dean wrapped his arms around this woman he cared about as much as anyone he'd ever loved. Abby rolled onto her side and snuggled up to Dean, facing Castiel's bed. He just lay there non-responsive to any sound or gesture her or Dean made in his direction. The room had been secured so Dean was able to drift off to sleep in that maddening way he'd always been able to. Even the end of the world couldn't stop him from getting a good night sleep. Feeling safe in Dean's arms Abby drifted off saying a prayer she knew would go unheard.

Early the next morning Abigail awoke to the sound of Castiel shuffling around the room. He was standing near the small kitchen area. "Hey, Cas, are you okay?" she prodded gently.

He still looked downtrodden, but responded. This was the first time Abby had heard him speak since everything happened. "I made coffee. Sam and Dean like coffee." he kept piddling about keeping himself busy.

Abby sighed quietly, trying to not wake Dean as she rose from the bed. She walked over to Cas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I see that. I asked _how_ you were doing, not what, Cas."

He turned and frowned at her. "Fine? I'm fine." he looked confused. "Humans say that all the time. They don't usually mean it though, do they? It's just something to say."

The look on his face nearly broke her heart so she took him into her arms and gave him a big hug. All the new emotions Cas must be feeling. Dean sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Been human less than 24 hours, Cas and already you are trying to steal my girl?" Dean snickered hoping to get a laugh out of Castiel but it didn't work.

Abby could see the look on his face as Castiel tried to figure out why Dean was laughing. "Real funny, Dean." she said pulling away from Cas and rubbing his arm trying to let him know he had done nothing wrong. He knew emotions as an angel and even humor, but it was clear feeling things as a human being was a totally different sensation. Cas tried to smile, the seeming response to Dean's joke but he did not pull it off.

"Alright then, big guy. Thanks for making coffee. Let's get Sammy over here and we can get this show on the road." Dean was already up and pulling on his jeans.

"What are we going to do?" Abby asked also helping herself to a cup.

"No clue, but we can't stay here forever. It's almost daylight though." He walked to the window and pulled back the curtain just enough to peek outside. "No more fire in the sky but it does look the oddest shade I have ever seen. The new world. Joy." He took a drink of his coffee and smiled at Cas.

Dean asked Abby to run and get Sam. Unsure what it would be like outside, she grabbed her jacket - which had some weapons in it - and left the room. When she stepped out she noticed familiar sounds like cars in the distance and horns honking. With the exception of the strange color of the new sky, everything appeared to be normal. When she got to Sam's door Abby was still looking around so when she knocked, she almost didn't notice the door was already cracked open. Fear shot through her.

"Sam?" trying to not sound as frightened as she was she called out his name a few more times. As she pushed the door open, she noticed there was no salt in front of the door. "Sam?" There was still no answer.

Abby pushed the door open all the way. Standing on the far side of the room was Sam. Or at least what looked like Sam. She spotted a figure lying on the bed but could not make out who it was.

"Ah, Abigail, please come in." Sam said in a friendly tone.

"Sam, Dean wants you over in our room so we can get our gear together and head out." she stepped into the room an immediately wished she hadn't. Sam cleared the distance between them quickly and closed the door behind her. He had a strange look in his eyes - no, that was not right. Those were not Sam's eyes.

Abby looked over at the bed and saw the figure lying there was a man. He looked like a vagrant, dirty and wearing ratty old clothes. His throat was cut and she could see a bloody towel across the back of a chair where Sam must have cleaned his hands off. Before she could react, Sam knocked her out.

Dean and Cas were sitting in the room waiting for Sam and Abby to come back. The moment felt so awkward. Dean cared for Castiel as much as his baby brother and Abby. They had all been a part of his life through so much. His father, John, had charged him with protecting Sam and always did what he felt he had to in order to carry out that order. With Abby, he had known her since they were teenagers. Abigail's father had gotten caught up with some bad men and ended up being murdered. It wasn't even demonic in nature. Humans were far more scary then monsters of a supernatural nature and harder to deal with because killing a human was not like killing reapers or ghosts or destroying a possessed item. She knew everything about him and had never been afraid. That loyalty kept them together over the years and even though she didn't fight with him side by side throughout everything, she was always available to him. There was a period of time where she had stayed with him after Sam went off to Palo Alto to go to school. They had seen a lot together and made some good connections along the way.

"You think Sam was still sleeping? Why is it taking so long to get him?" Cas stated flatly.

"That's a good question, man." Dean looked concerned with Castiel's statement. He walked over to the door and opened it. Cas heard Dean yell and saw him dart out the door. Following, he reached the door in time to see the Impala pulling out of the parking lot, Dean not far behind. They were gone. Dean turned and looked back at the motel and ran straight back into Sam's room. Cas walked over, stepping inside to the horror of the dead man lying on the bed. Dean looked at Cas, a mix of confusion and fear.

"What the hell is happening here? Why would Sam take the car and Abby?" He was obviously distraught and there were no answers. He could see there was no protection set up in the room and a sick feeling overwhelmed him. He had no idea what had happened and no clue where Sam and Abby went. Dean pulled out his cell phone hoping the grid was still in service. Pacing back and forth, Cas sat in a chair never taking his eyes off the dead man.

Sam answered. "Hello, Dean. I was hoping you'd call. You're still pretty fast I see."

"Sammy, what the hell is going on? Where are you and Abby going?" Dean fumed.

"Sammy? No, no. Not Sammy. He's gone. You know my name, Dean, all too well and it is _not_ Samuel Winchester; though this vessel will work for the time being. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your brother like this but there is a new world order and I need to get around. Love the car, man. And Abigail - damn, she is a looker."

Dean looked at Cas with almost as much confusion as Cas had about being human. "Who is this?"

"Tisk, Dean. I should not have to tell you that. I imagine you'll figure it out eventually."

The thoughts racked through his mind. The angels had fallen. Castiel was now human but he was still the key to ending this war. "Lucifer." Dean said in a quiet, trembling voice. Cas looked at Dean equally in shock.

"Fast on your feet and with your mind. Excellent work, Deany-boy." Speaking in a voice very unlike his brother's.

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to find you and when I do..." rage filling up in Dean like a volcano wanting to explode.

"Stop there, Dean. You'll do nothing. I have your brother. I have your girl. And I have your precious Impala. If you want any of those things back, _you will_ bring me Castiel. He is nothing to you. Who do you love more? Sammy, your obnoxious baby brother or that insipid traitor? I know you all too well, Dean. You'll try and save everyone but know this - you cannot save everyone. The time will come when you will have to decide who is more important to you." the tone was rude, making Dean cringe.

For a moment he stood there silent, unsure what to do. His brother was gone, his longtime friend and lover - gone. His father was dead and his only chance to get them back was a former angel - now spiritual eunuch - that he valued as much as the people who are missing. He needed a plan and it wasn't going to happen with just Castiel. All Dean knew was that he was not going to give his friend up and he would die if need be to save Sam and Abby. If Lucifer wanted a war - he would get one.

"If you want Cas so bad, why did you leave? Why take Sam? And Abby?" trying to keep the conversation going so he could think.

"Because I needed a bargaining chip. I had enough to convince your idiotic brother to let me possess him. Wouldn't you love to know what that tasty bit of information was?" Lucifer laughed sending chills down Dean's spine. What had he said? An angel cannot possess a human without their permission. How could Sam have been so foolish? What could Lucifer ever offer that would make Sam cave like that? "I will call you. I have a meeting with someone and I don't want to be late. But you, you get ready to bring me Castiel and you can have your family back, Dean. No funny stuff. This does not have to get ugly. Just give me what I want and all will be settled."

Before Dean could retort, Lucifer hung up. Cas could see Dean's face curl and contort into a look of sheer indignation. He closed his phone and threw it across the room, screaming. "Damn it! Damn him!" He stormed out of the room and Cas followed, stopping to pick up the phone before he left the room.

"Dean, please tell me what is going on with Sam and Abby. You said Lucifer's name. What happened?"

"He took them. He wants you. That's what happened." Dean snapped. He felt bad once he said it, but he just did not know what to do. With the angels all here on Earth there were few people he could just. Dean would have to wait and hope that Lucifer was going to keep his word and not hurt Sam or Abigail before they had a chance to swap. What was he thinking? He would never willingly give Castiel to Lucifer. Either way, he would need time to think and coordinate. They also needed a vehicle.

Luckily, as he wracked his brain he remembered a good friend lived near by. Shane Dumont was an old school hunter that had worked with John in the past and helped Dean and Abby out a time or two when Sam was at Stanford. Sam didn't know the guy and that made him an ideal candidate aside from the fact that he would never be swayed by evil things. The two collected there gear and headed was not going to be easy - everything had changed. All the pieces were jumbled and the path was unclear, but Dean would not give up. Not on his brother, not on Abby and not on Castiel.


End file.
